Ancient Past
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: *COMPLETE* (Though, I have an alternate ending/beginning for another of my fics coming) It's my version of Yami's past and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (Unfortunately)
1. Ancient Times

AN: Hey, miss me? I know I haven't put anything up lately and I couldn't apologize enough if I tried. So to start, I'll give you this wonderful fic to read. I really hope you like this. It's my version of Yami's past life in Egypt. I don't use any Japanese words in here at all (I've read some Yu-Gi-Oh fics where they are in Ancient Egypt and they are speaking Japanese *sweatdrop* ) There are a few characters that are my own and one of them is Lucky Ruti's (Yoko is her character). Please read this and I hope you enjoy. Oh! And there's this neat little button on the bottom of this page that helps you review. Onegai! Onegai! Use it and review me! Ja ne!

Ancient Past

Chapter 1

Times in Egypt were rough. The Pharaoh, not too long ago, began acting strange as an addiction for a game grew. He had grown ruthless and abusive and it was beginning to take affect and darken Egypt. The Pharaoh would be in his room for hours. This worried his people greatly as he soon began changing things for the worst.

His last son, having the others died of illness or at birth, was presently in his room growing restless. He had noticed his father's changes in attitude right away and learned to steer clear. Yami walked out onto his balcony, leaning on the stone rail. It was a bright day. One of the rare days in Egypt at this time. The people had always thought the Prince was special. They seemed to think of him as a child of Ra and, at the same time, a child of Anubus.

He had eyes that were blood red and tri-colored hair. Black. Red. Gold. Gold for his royalty, black for his strength, and red for his fate.

Yami sighed, obviously bored, as he looked down at the land that would be his someday. He watched as the people went on with their busy lives, wishing he was one of them. He then turned around and decided to wonder the halls.

Soon, a servant girl found him. She was quite unique. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Yami smiled sweetly to her, being polite and to make her feel better. She still showed no emotion and spoke quietly, "My prince, your father wishes to speak with you." He looked at her.

"Thank you. You may go…ummm…" She kept her gaze on the ground.

"Yoko," she mumbled.

"Well, Yoko, you may go." She bowed slightly and left. Yami walked on to his father's room. He gently knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who dare disturbs me?!"

"Father?" Yami called softly.

"Come in, young one." Yami pushed open the door enough for himself and walked in. He couldn't help but notice his father's voice had grown a bit soft. He walked over, though, still expecting the worst.

"Father? You wished to see me?" He shifted his gaze to the floor. 

"Yes, I did. I wanted to inform you that we have new servants and entertainers. Also, your music instructor has informed me that you aren't working hard enough!" Yami cringed at his father's hardening tone.

"Well, I…I…" He didn't know what to say without causing his father to go on a rampage.

"Yami, it's the last class you'll ever have to take. Why can't you just show some effort?!" Yami had completed all his other classes. His father had been pushing him. He told Yami that he wanted him to be the 'perfect child.' He wanted to make Yami into a strict person, like himself. It didn't seem to effect him though. Yami looked away, afraid.

"I-." Something then caught Yami's eye. It was a small gold box with the Eye of Horus carved on the front. Horus, the sky god, was the protector and symbol of the Pharaoh. Yami suddenly received a stinging slap to the face, turning it the other way.

"Have respect! Look at me when I speak to you!" Yami whimpered, causing his father to smirk. He seemed to like that he had this kind of control on his son. But it wasn't like him at all. Ever since ha had started playing the Shadow Games he had grown cruel. It was just something about them that changed him. "Get out of my sight! And I don't want to hear that you're slacking off again!" Angered now about his father's actions towards him, Yami turned quickly so his father wouldn't seen his expression.

It's okay, Yami. You'll understand soon., said a voice. However, Yami heard it in his head and couldn't tell the gender. He ignored it and soon found himself in the throne room.

"Ah! How are you today, my prince?" came another voice. This one, however, Yami knew and knew well. The High Priest approached him, just then seeing his face. "Upset your father, I see."

"_Do not_ disrespect me, High Priest," Yami spat bitterly. The High Priest chuckled softly. Yami glared, unamused.

"Did you know we have new slaves?" The priest moved his own blonde hair out of his eyes as he spoke.

"I do." The priest pointed to the red mark on Yami's cheek.

"Did you find out before or after-"

"SILENCE!" His voice echoed, causing everyone to freeze and look in their direction. The priest placed a hand on Yami's bare arm.

"Please, Your Highness, calm down," he said.

"Hiroshi, you should be punished for such disrespect," he started, his eyes burning into Hiroshi's green ones. "Luckily for you, however, I am not my father." He looked down at his arm and pulled it away roughly. "Don't touch me," he said rather coldly. Hiroshi glared at him before bowing and leaving him alone. Yami waved his hand slightly, a sign for everyone to continue what they were doing. Sighing, Yami walked over and sat in his seat next to his father's. His father had been preparing him to become Pharaoh but it wasn't what he wanted. He felt so trapped. He was a prince and yet had so many limits. The one that bother him the most was that he wasn't allowed to leave the palace. Not once had he left these walls. Yami tensed as his father came out and sat in his seat next to him. Yami tried to leave but his father grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly into his seat.

"Stay," he growled. He turned and clapped his hands. Yami stared dully as the dancers came out to entertain their Pharaoh. He smiled relaxed, growling when he noticed his son's reaction. Yami let out a quiet sigh.

_'They aren't dancing to entertain. They're dancing for their lives,' _Yami thought bitterly. He tensed as his father shifted in his seat. Then something caught his eye. Yami turned his head towards the new dancers coming out on the floor. Most of them looked about Yami's age. He wouldn't have been surprised with the way his father had been. The Pharaoh smiled as he noticed his son show great interest. The main dancer came out and Yami thought his heart was going to explode. She looked to be about his height with dark blue hair that cascaded down her back in a loose braid reaching about the middle of her back. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that was cut on the sides from the waist down, showing her shapely legs. Also, around her waist was a black ribbon-like belt and on her right arm was a gold armlet. Her bracelets and anklets clanged as she gracefully danced with two small fans. He couldn't see her eyes but he could tell without seeing them that they were beautiful. "Father? Are these the new dancers?"

"Yes. They are doing a wonderful job."

"Where are they from?"

"The city. I decided to hold out on trading slaves from other regions so I had sent out troops to get some new ones."

"Father," Yami whined.

"I am their Pharaoh. They should return the favor." Yami sulked. He hated it when his father did something like this.

"May I leave?" The Pharaoh looked down at his son.

"Very well," he said after a slight pause. Yami left quickly before he changed his mind. He decided to wait till the dancers returned to their living quarters to meet them. He would talk to the slaves for hours. They were his only friends. They would always tell him stories of the lives outside the palace, which, of course, he would listen to with great interest. He especially wait to meet the blue-haired girl.

_'She's so beautiful,' _he thought with a slight blush creeping on his face._ 'And quite unique. No one has blue hair. I wonder what color her eyes are.' _He waited outside near where the servants 'lived.' After a short while some of the dancers came to rest. However, the blue-haired angel wasn't among them. He wandered around until he found her in the royal garden. He smiled as he watched her stare at her reflection in the pond. She gasped as she suddenly saw his reflection. She turned quickly and bowed. He shook his head, sighing. "Please, don't. Pretend I'm a commoner." Too worried about how much trouble she could've been in, she remained bowed. _'Poor thing,'_ he thought, _'She's lucky I found her and not my father.'_ He brought his hand up underneath her chin and lifted her head. He was right. Her eyes were beautiful. _Blue eyes.'_ The girl could feel a faint blush creep over onto her face. "Well, my dear, what are you doing in the garden?" he asked, giving her a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to look away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Relax. I won't hurt you. I'm not my father."

"Father?" She knew he was the prince but the people had been worried about his father.

"The Pharaoh."

"Yes, I know, my prince. But may I ask, what has happened to him?"

"I really don't know. Anyway, let's change the subject. What's your name?"

_'Why would he want to know my name?'_ Slaves were just faces without names to royalty. "Miyu," she answered.

"What a pretty name. Look, I know this will sound strange but you can call me Yami."

"But I will get in trouble. It's disrespectful of me to use your name alone."

"You really must be new." He walked over and stared in the water. Then, both Yami and Miyu jumped slightly upon hearing a rough voice behind them.

"Hey, you!" Miyu blinked and looked over to see a guard. Yami continued to stare in the water. Miyu pointed to herself. "Yeah! You! You're not suppose to be here!" He walked over and grabbed her arm roughly. He then stopped upon hearing Yami's low, cold voice.

"I'm sorry. But am I not standing …right…here!?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then let me think. If I didn't want her here wouldn't I have sent her away?"

"Y-yes." Yami turned and stared at him hard.

"Well?" The guard let go of the trembling girl.

"Forgive me, my prince, f-forgive me," he mumbled, bowing and leaving as quickly as he could. Sighing, Yami turned and continued to stare in the water. Miyu turned to face Yami, relieved that he did what he had done.

"I hate the way they treat you. All of you."

"Huh?" Miyu looked up at him.

"Like you're all just dirt under their feet." He looked down then up at the sky. "You all don't deserve this. To be slaves." Miyu walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but you can't change it."

"I try my best."

"Thank you by the way. Being new, I don't want to even think about what they would've done to me for being here."

"They would have punished you. Perhaps have you whipped," he answered. She gasped, taking her hand back. "Don't worry. That rarely happens anymore. I won't allow it." He watched her relax, smiling. He let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You're so cute." she turned a bright shade of red. Watching the entire scene from his balcony, the Pharaoh scowled. 

_'What's he doing,'_ he thought to himself. He continued to watched, unnoticed.

"Uhh… th-thank you." He took her hand and walked her over to a bench near the pond.

"Tell me about yourself," he said, sitting down. "Where are you from? The city?" She nodded. "What's It like out there? I've never left the palace."

"Never!" He nodded sadly.

"I'm not allowed."

"Not allowed? You're the prince."

"My father. He won't let me. He want me to become like him." He scoffed, "Like that'll happen." Miyu stood.

"Well, I hope you know that I think you're very sweet." He smiled, watching her twirl, dancing around a statue of Anubus.

"You're a very good dancer. I was watching you before. Did you learn how to dance when you lived out there?"

"Yes. Self-taught. I love to dance." She leaned against the statue, looking up at the sky, closing her eyes. Yami stood and quietly walked in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She blushed as he leaned in, brushing his lips across hers. He kissed her, feeling her kiss back. Above them on his balcony, the father was fuming. His son with a slave! Yami pulled away slightly and Miyu opened her eyes, still blushing a bright red. 

"I think you're sweet too," he said with a smile. Miyu had butterflies in her stomach but they flew away when a guard and announced that the prince was to see his father immediately. Frowning slightly, Yami turned back to Miyu. "I'll see you again," he whispered. Giving her one last smile, he turned and followed the guard, leaving Miyu in the garden. She stayed there for a minute, repeating everything over in her head. Finally, she brought her hand up to her lips, then smiled. Remembering where she was, she hurried off before another guard came and found her.

TBC…

Yay! Chapter one is up! I'm so proud. It's so hard for me to get these typed up. *sweatdrop* (Check my bio for reason)  Anyway, LOOK! The button. Use the button…(I know. I'm a psycho…you don't have to tell me) Onegai, reviews are good. I have part of chapter two done but I'll get it up ASAP, k? 

Ja ne,

Hotaru the Demon Goddess


	2. The Cold Dark Void

A/N: Hey, peeps. Gomen nasai! You all wanted another chapter and I couldn't give it to you. First, I needed to finish this chapter and second I didn't have computer access during the summer. However, I'm getting my own comp soon so never fear. Though, only 9 reviews? Come on I know you guys love this fic. If you read it please review. (I hate it when people read and never review.) I'll trade. Lots of reviews for more chapters. Deal? Guess I'll have to wait and see. Now, enjoy the fic and believe me when I say they'll be more. But it will come sooner. Yakusoku. (Promise) ^_~

Disclaimer: Duh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or I'd have my own computer by now. However, Miyu, Kage, Hikari, Hiroshi, and Yoko are. Well, Yoko and Hiroshi are Lucky Ruti's actually (Those two are father and daughter). Gee, do you think we know each other. *smile* Oh, and in the anime, Seto really was a priest but I made him the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt. That seems to be a better place for him considering he owns his own company in the present. 

****

IMPORTANT ~Another A/N: If someone can tell me what exactly Malik was in the past it would be much appreciated. It would help me continue.

Note: - Thought speaking

Ancient Past - Chapter 2 

The Cold Dark Void

Yami followed the guard, his mind wondering. As he walked he let his fingers glide over the carved walls that held stories of the past. He was mainly thinking about the girl he had just shared his first kiss with. He noticed that every time he thought about her he got this warm, safe feeling inside. He had felt that way when his father had a heart and loved him. Also before his mother had died. It had been so long since he had felt that way, he couldn't help but smile to himself. 

Hi mother died when he was very young of a fever. In Egypt, it was rare to get a fever and fatal if you did. The healers tried their best but to no avail the Queen died with her young son crying at her side. Yami hated healers. He never trusted them or their pathetic methods. He didn't believe in them.

The guard stopped and turned to face the prince, opening the door. Walking in, Yami immediately saw the Pharaoh's advisor. He hated him and promised himself that when he became Pharaoh that he would be the first to go. Then that stupid guard from the garden. Upon seeing the red-eyed boy, the advisor turned toward the Pharaoh. "Your Majesty, your son has arrived."

"Yes, I know, thank you. Now. Everyone, GET OUT!" All the guards followed the advisor out after bowing. Yami heard the fool whisper something as he past by.

"Good luck." Yami could feel a knot forming in his stomach. What could have happened that his father was like this? He was so scared that his mind could only draw a blank.

"Now, Yami, I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes, father?" Yami did his best not to stutter, but he wasn't sure if he could do it again.

"Well, I-"

"Pardon me, My Lord, but the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt has just arrived," the advisor cut in, knowing he wouldn't get himself in trouble for interrupting with such important news.

"He never announced he would be here."

"I know, but he says its important."

"It must be if he himself came. I'll talk to you later." He brushed past the trembling boy, leaving his room. As soon as the door closed, Yami fell to his knees, crying. He had never seen his father so angry.

Yami sang a voice. It was the one he had heard earlier. Yami It sang again. Yami looked up, holding back a sob and wiping his tears away.

"W-who's there," he managed to choke out.

Yami, come play with us. Yami stood, looking for the source of the mysterious voice. Then, he saw it again. The gold plated box with the Eye. He walked up to the table that it was on, making sure no one else was in the room. Carefully, he opened it to find an incomplete puzzle. There were four or five pieces missing from an upside down pyramid made of gold. Blinking, he lifted it out, examining it. Finish it. He looked around then picked up the remaining pieces, putting them in place.

---

"Ah. Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, I welcome you," Yami's father said with open arms.

"Thank you, but I am here on business. We have a problem."

"Hmm?"

"It seems a few certain people have been summoning monsters every once in a while. I've tracked them. I also heard it's happening here. However, it's only one person."

"Oh? Really?" The young Pharaoh nodded.

"My men found out that the boy doing it here is named Bakura."

"That damn thief?!" The brown-haired Pharaoh waited for his chance to speak again.

"There are only two people doing it in my kingdom but its causing quite a stir."

__

'Summoning monsters from the Shadow Realm, eh?' The younger Pharaoh fixed his ice blue eyes on the elder Pharaoh, waiting for a response. "Hmm, this could be a bit of a problem. Come, we should discuss this elsewhere."

"Yes, but where is your son? My brother would like to see him." The Pharaoh turned to a guard.

"Go find the prince and bring him here. He has a guest."

"Yes, sire." He turned back to Seto.

"Please, come this way. Your brother may stay with my advisor until the prince comes if he wishes." Mokuba nodded as did Seto, who knelt down beside him.

"Stay with the advisor until then, okay?"

"Okay." With that, Seto stood and followed the Pharaoh into another room. "He's coming, right?"

"Yes, Your Highness. They are summoning him now."

---

Yami had one more piece left. The eye. The centerpiece of the entire puzzle. He gently set it in place and examined it, holding it by it's chain. Suddenly, it started to glow. Yami, come play with us. Come play with us in the Shadow Realm! For Yami, the world went black.

---

"Your Highness! Your Highness, the Prince of Lower Egypt wishes to see you! Your Majesty!" The guard continued to knock, knowing he was in there. Upon not hearing anything, he opened the door and walked in. _'Strange. He was in here. I know it.'_ He ran out and alarmed the other guards to search for the prince.

"What is the meaning of this?! Where is the young prince?" the advisor demanded, watching the guards scurry about searching like their lives depended on it.

"He is missing." The advisor looked around, then back at the guard.

"Well? FIND HIM!"

---

Welcome, Yami, to our world. The voice seemed clearer in his head now and it almost sounded like two people were 'talking' at once. Everywhere Yami looked it was black. He walked around but it seemed like he was going nowhere.

"Hello?" His voice echoed, "Is somebody there?"

Yes, Yami, and we want you to play with us.

"Play? If you want me to 'play' then show yourself to me."

As you wish. Two figures phased in front of him, one male and one female. Both had black hair and sickly, pale blue eyes. The girl had a scar on her right cheek and was wearing a white headband and sleeveless dress. The boy had a scar as well but it was on his left. He was wearing a white headband as well and a loose white, sleeveless shirt and pants.

"Who are you," Yami whispered.

"My name is Hikari."

"And I am Kage."

"There can be no light without a shadow. Your world is light and ours is it's shadow," They both said in unison again.

"And now..."

"We welcome you to it," Kage finished. Yami stared at them. He didn't know what to make of this. The one named Hikari walked up to Yami, who flinched at the sudden movement. 

"My brother and I have brought you here. Would you like to play our game?" She smiled at him, enjoying his startled expression.

"Your brother?" Yami managed.

"We are twins," Kage cut in. Yami nodded, seeing a great deal of resemblance. Yami then creased his brow in confusion.

"What game?"

"Why the one your father has come to love so much," Kage stated. Yami's eyes widened.

"M-my father?"

"Yes. He is quite the stubborn one."

"And speaks about you at times..."

"Which is how we found out about you," Hikari finished sweetly. She put her hand under his chin, tilting it up. "You have such beautiful eyes," she whispered. Yami, too afraid to answer, stayed put even though he wanted to pull away. Her hands were so cold, lifeless it seemed. He remembered Miyu. When he had taken her hand. Everything about her was so full of life. He was beginning to wonder if would ever leave this dreadful place. "You are scared." Yami was brought back to reality, hearing the girl before him speak. "I see it in your eyes. Why are you afraid? Because you are unsure of what's going on? Is it us? This place?"

"All of it," he whispered, pulling away from her. It was then he felt something on his chest. He looked down to find the puzzle around his neck. "W-what?"

"The Millennium Puzzle."

"What is it?"

"A key..."

"To this world," Kage finished this time. They always ended each other's sentences. Like they knew what each was going to say.

"It was you I heard in my head before, right?" The twins nodded. "Who are you? Exactly."

"We are beings of this realm..." Hikari started, knowing of course that her brother would continue. 

"Who challenge people who are worthy enough to play our game."

"And I still don't know what game this is."

"Do you really think he can do it. He's seems a bit emotional," Hikari whispered so Yami couldn't hear.

"Nonsense. That's what makes it fun for us," Kage answered just as softly. Yami glared at them which caught them off guard when they felt the blazing stare.

"You said my father comes here and plays?"

"Yes, he comes to play. He is quite the regular here," the brother answered, a glint in his eye. "He has spoken of you a few times and does quite well at the game."

"You see, there are stakes to this game and he talks about you because..."

"He places you at stake when he plays," They both finished. Yami's face paled. His father would put him on the block so that he could play some stupid game. He was willing to put his last son up as a bet so that he could gamble. Yami felt the knot from earlier starting to grow again.

"Only sometimes though. And he's obviously won those times," Hikari said softly. She didn't want to see him as upset as her brother did. 

Yami barely registered what Hikari said. His father was using him. He blinked back tears that tried to make themselves known. He didn't like his father as he was now. Cold, heartless, and abusive. Was it their fault that he was that way? He looked up at the two, a tear escaping it containments.

"Is my father's behavior the way it is because of you?" He voice was shaking, but he tried to keep it together.

"His behavior? You mean when he's in one of his little moods? He's probably that way because he's a sore loser." Kage crossed his arms a moment. "Like we said before, stubborn." Yami shook his head.

"I want to leave."

"But we want to play."

"I will not be him. I want to leave."

"Yami, just calm down," Hikari soothed, rubbing his arm. He jumped at the touch. He didn't even notice that she had gotten closer. He could have sworn that he had backed away from her awhile ago. Of course, her cold hands weren't helping as he pulled away from her again. "Do you remember your father telling you about a card game?" Yami nodded, making sure she didn't reach to touch him again. "That's the game we play." Yami remembered his father teaching it to him a few times. He had learned quick and earned a real smile from his father. The only one he had seen in only Ra knows how long.

"But I don't want to play your little game. I don't want to be here anymore." His first sentence caused Kage to start laughing. Yami didn't like it. It sounded empty. Why were these people so 'dead?'

"Little? Oh, this is no 'little' game, young one. I really don't think you have any idea what it is."

"And I don't care either," Yami interjected. He didn't think Kage was going to let him go. And Hikari? He still couldn't figure her out. She was like her brother, but she seemed to care at least a bit. It was a good thing. He didn't want to know what would happen if they were both that way. Yami thought he might have some chance of getting out of this mess if he could convince her to let him leave this 'Shadow Realm' as they called it.

"Please let me leave. I don't want anything to do with this," he said, finally letting his tears fall. It was hurting him to hold them back so he just gave up. However, he wouldn't give up on getting out of here.

"Are you afraid of losing?" she asked, surprising him.

"Losing?"

"You have to play if you want to leave," Kage said, victory practically written across his face. "And if you lose, then you will just have to keep playing until you win because otherwise you're not leaving."

"I thought there were stakes involved?"

"This is your first time. We do it with everyone. Nobody wins their first game here," Hikari said with no emotion in here voice. The lack of emotion diminished the last bit of hope Yami had of convincing her to let him go.

"Fine," Yami said, defeated. "I'll play your game."

---

"I am not going to tell him that his son is missing. What if the prince snuck out of the palace walls. He'll have my head." The advisor kept ranting and cursing to himself . The guards were searching everywhere, leaving nothing concealed or undone. There was now a search party in the kingdom. The advisor made sure that the Pharaoh was not disturbed and most importantly that he didn't find out.

---

"So you've never seen these creatures that are summoned by these people?"

"Never," the Pharaoh defended. "If Bakura is the one doing it we'll be lucky if we see him. He is a snake. And he has a partner I believe. Any who've seen Bakura say that there is always a cloaked figure with him."

"He lives in the outskirts."

"Yes, I know." Seto smiled, understanding.

"He's that good." 

"Unfortunately. We've given up on trying to catch him," he spat bitterly. Seto thought a moment.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"That, my friend, is a good question."

TBC....

A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! *clears her throat* Anyway, what do you think? Please review. It helps motivate me. *crossing arms* Remember our deal.

Yami: You might as well remind them.

Hotaru: Fine! If you, my beautiful fans, give me reviews I will give you more chapters. I'm going to do that with all my fics.

Yami: *shrugs and sighs* Whatever.

Jou: Am I every gonna be in this fic?

Hotaru: Of course, you come later. *looks the other way* ...Much later.

Jou: Nani?!

Anzu: What about me?

Honda: Or me?

Ryou: Bakura says never because he's stealing the spotlight. (Bakura is what I'm calling Ryou's Yami)

Jou: *slamming fist into hand* Oh, really? Is that so? Well, I have something to 'bout that.

Honda: Yeah, me too. *The two start advancing toward Ryou*

Ryou: *nervous, backing away* Guys, it's what he said, not me. Guys?


	3. Welcome Back Yami

Thank Ra! I finished Ch. 3. I had a writer's block for a little while but now it's finished. I'm starting it at the last few turns of Kage and Yami's duel. I don't like writing that kind of stuff and it'll ruin the mood of my fic but it has to be there so I'm putting as little of it as I can. 

Yami Megami, arigato for the great reviews and gomen for making you wait so long. Domo arigato minna-san. I hope to hear from Yami Megami for this chapter. You're a loyal fan. *tear* I promised I wouldn't cry… *sniff* Anyway… *Yami hands her a tissue* Arigato. *looks over at Jou whose eyeing her* Eh, nani?

Jou: Am I in this chapter?

Hotaru: Maybe.

Ryou: Be lucky you're in it at all. I'm not here because its in Ancient Egypt and I'm Bakura's reincarnate..

Jou: Good point and I understand but I can't stand waiting.

Hotaru: You want to wait longer? As in I won't put you in at all.

Jou: No, I'll be good. 

Ryou: *sigh* Oh, yeah and Hotaru doesn't own YGO. Just her original characters. Enjoy.

(LP - Life Points)

Ancient Past

Chapter 3

Yami looked at the cards in his hand, then down at the ones on the field. Kage had just released the Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroyed his Ancient Elf, leaving him with 50 LP. 

"Why don't you just give up and save yourself the humiliation, Yami."

"It would be more humiliating if I quit."

"Point taken but I have 500 LP while you have 50 LP and I'm getting bored. Save me the trouble and give up."

"Never! I lay this card facedown and switch my Celtic Guardian into defense mode."

"Whatever. Now, Blue Eyes, destroy Celtic Guardian." The mighty dragon reared back its head giving a loud scream as an energy ball formed. "White Lightning!"

"Not so fast!"  
"WHAT?!" Yami flipped over the card he had placed last turn revealing a trap.

"I call upon the powers of the Dragon Capture Jar and with it hold your mighty Blue Eyes captive within it."

"No, not my Blue Eyes," Kage growled deep in his throat as his dragon disappeared. "Well, Your Highness, you're better than I thought I suppose. However, one little stunt won't save you. Nobody has won their first duel here. Even now you are weakening from the mental strain."

__

'Grr.. he's right. But I have to hold out or I'm going to have to stay,' Yami thought, sweat pouring down his face. Kage drew a card and placed it on the field.

"I just need one more shot and it's over for you. To finish you off I call on the Dark Elf." A beautiful dark-haired elfin girl appeared in a dark purple robe. A more sinister version of the Mystical Elf. "Dark Elf, attack!" Yami's Celtic Guardian fell before her superior power. "Well, what are you going to do now? I know for a fact that you don't have any monsters whose attack power is over 2000 because I destroyed them all with my Blue Eyes." Yami growled and looked down at his hand. Nothing. Even if he drew a card it wouldn't help. 

__

'What am I going to do? I-' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a small glow. When he looked at his deck it disappeared. "Huh?" He lifted the card, eyes growing wide. He then looked up at Kage, an smirk tugging at his lips. "You played well."

"Huh?"

"But it looks like you lost." With that, he placed the card down and watched Kage's horrified expression as Yami's monster appear from a vortex behind him.

"The Dark Magician?! It can't be! How did you-"

"Dark Magician! Destroy the Dark Elf!" The mage lifted this staff, pointing it towards the frightened elf. "Dark Magic Attack!" There was a soft scream as the elf vanished from the field, leaving Kage with zero.

"No. How did you- That- That's not-"

"Now, let me go! I beat your game."

"No one has every won their first game," Hikari gasped.

"Now someone has."

---

"Still no sign of him? Are you sure you've checked everywhere? The pharaoh is coming soon." The guards still had been searching for the young prince while his father was in a meeting with the pharaoh of Lower Egypt. 

"We have searched all of Egypt."

"Obviously not. You still haven't found him!" 

---

Yami awoke in the garden. Sitting up, he looked around, realizing where he was. "I'm back." He stood and walked into the palace. "How long have I been gone?" He then realized that the puzzle was gone. He gasped and ran into his father's room to find it where it was before he had put it together. "Strange."

"Your Highness! There you are! Oh, thank Ra!" The advisor rushed in, checking him over. "Where have you been. Everyone's been searching high and low for you." Yami looked at him with dull eyes.

"I don't know. I don't remember," he lied. There was no way he was going to tell him about the Shadow Realm.

"You don't remember?" Yami nodded. "Oh, well, we can worry about that later. You've been missing for awhile, Your Highness, but the pharaoh doesn't know. Now, we can pretend you were never missing and never tell your father. Unless... you would like to explain to him..."

"No, that won't be needed. I would prefer we kept this to ourselves," Yami answered quickly. He then glared at the guards behind the advisor. "Understand." They nodded, quickly bowing. 

"The young prince of Lower Egypt wishes to see you, My Prince." Yami nodded, walking out. 

---

Soon, the two rulers left the room walking into the throne room where Yami and Mokuba were talking. 

"Brother!" Mokuba ran to his brother's side, making sure to politely acknowledge the elder pharaoh. Seto rubbed Mokuba's head, causing the small boy to giggle.

"So, we'll just keep an eye out till then?"

"Yes, we will get them when the opportunity shows itself," Seto replied. The elder one nodded. "Come, Mokuba. We're leaving." 

"Okay. I just want to say good-bye to Yami." Mokuba ran off. The two pharaohs walked toward the exit.

"Mokuba?" Yami gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm leaving now, Yami. It was good to see you again. When are you ever going to visit us?" Yami smiled.

"I don't know but I would love to see you and your brother's kingdom one day. Have a safe journey back."

"Thank you. Until next time, Yami." Mokuba ran off.

""Yes, next time and tell your brother I said good-bye as well."

"Okay." Yami watched him run out, sighing.

"At least he gets to see the world..." Yami wandered down the halls, not really paying attention to anything. Suddenly, he bumped into something. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry," came the quick reply. 

__

'That voice' He looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. "Miyu."

"Prince Yami." Upon realizing who it was, she blushed a deep shade of crimson. "I mean... Yami, where have you been? Everyone was looking for you. The royal advisor was in a panic."

"Was he now..." Miyu nodded, not realizing he was asking himself. He looked at her.

"Miyu, my father doesn't know I was missing, does he?" She shook her head.

"He was still with the other pharaoh I believe."

"Good. That's all I need. Questions I wouldn't be able to answer. So, what have you been doing?"

"Well, I was helping to look for you."

"What about now?"

"I haven't been told to do anything yet." Yami smiled, gesturing her to follow him. "Huh?"

---

"Please, come and visit us one time. It would be nice to show you our kingdom," Seto said placing his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba just nodded.

"Perhaps one day. I'm a very busy man."

"As am I," Seto answered back coolly. "I bid you farewell." With that the two brothers left.

"Hmmm.. It would be nice to visit his kingdom one day, Your Grace," the advisor said.

"Maybe. Until then."

"What are you going to do about your son?"

"I was thinking about that and I think I'm going to pretend I didn't see what I saw and see how this plays out. You know how I love games," the pharaoh said, a gleam in his eye.

"Yes but what if he grows attached to her."

"I'll deal with it then. For now, we lie low."

---

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Miyu giggled, opening her eyes.

"Wow," she gasped. "It's so beautiful." 

"The sunset is like this a lot. I wanted you to see it." Miyu looked at him, blushing again. They were on the second floor on Yami's balcony.

"Yami, this is your room. I'm not allowed to be here."

"I let you in. It's okay." She sighed and leaned on the railing. "This is the only way I get to see the outside world. My only escape."

"Well, this is a great view. I used to always look at the palace."

"Really?" She nodded. "Your parents must be worried about you." To this, she shook her head causing Yami to raise an eyebrow. "Miyu?"

"They would. But... they're both not here anymore." Realizing quickly what she meant, he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"So your saying that you've been on you own since they died?"

"And look at me now. I turned out pretty good, don't you think?" He nodded, blushing.

"Yes." Soon, stars made their appearance, decorating the darkened sky. "Nut has arrived."

"Huh?"

"Nut is a goddess who blankets the sky each night with her body, making it nightfall."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, when your forced to study all day you learn these kind of things. I only have one class left though to finish."

"And that is..."

"Music. I don't have much patience anymore. I don't even have a motive as to why I'd learn it." Miyu smiled.

"Well, how about this: If you learn to play an instrument I can dance to your music." 

"I would like that." Yami smiled warmly at her. Then he start telling her about the stars and the different gods and goddesses. They didn't realize that they were being watched again.

"I think he's getting a little too close to that abdah [slave-girl], don't you think?" The advisor looked toward the pharaoh.

"Yes, but we are just going to lie low, remember?"

"Of course, Your Excellency." The pharaoh walked over and picked up the Millennium Puzzle. He then put it down and looked at the advisor.

"If worse comes to worse. I know what we can do with our little abdah." He started laughing.

---

"What a fool he is, sister," Kage muttered. "So easy to control."

"Well, since the death of his wife he's been vulnerable. We just happen to be taking advantage of it. He's our little puppet. That's what that pharaoh is. Our puppet."

"Yes but do you ever think we will be able to wander in his world."

"Yes, dear brother, I do.

---

TBC...

Hotaru: So...

Yami: Its good.

Jou: I'm not in this chapter.

Hotaru: Oops. Next one, next one. Yakusoku.

Jou: Sure. You say that now.

Hotaru: You know, Jou, you're only in about one or two scenes anyway.

Jou: NANI?! That- that's not fair! Sure, but Yami's in the whole thing.

Yami: Jou-

Hotaru: *bonks Jou in the head* It's about him, baka!

Jou: Itai! Why'd ya do that?!

Hotaru: You're lucky that's all I did. Or Lucky would have to hurt Yami to get me back.

Jou: Lucky?

Hotaru: Lucky Ruti. Haven't you heard of her?

Jou: What if I said no.

Yami: You're dead.

Hotaru: I'd say you're in big trouble if she found out. She's only one of your biggest fans. She is also an author.

Yami: *sighs* Not another one.

Hotaru: Yep. She's got some stuff up now and.... *points to Jou* she's writing something about you.

Jou: ME?!

Hotaru: *nods* Is there something wrong with that.

Jou: Iie, I just didn't expect it.

Hotaru: Whatever. *To readers* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I warned you that I didn't like writing the duel scenes... Oh, and don't forget to use the pretty button at the bottom of the page. Ja ne, minna-san

Hotaru Sasaki ^_~


	4. One Hell of a Day

Jou: Am I in this chapter?

Hotaru: Hai, hai, Jou-kun. Calm down.

Jou: Yay! *does a little dance*

Hotaru: Right... I don't own YGO and enjoy.

~~~~*~~~~ - Flashbacks

... - thought speaking

Ancient Past

Chapter 4

A week had past and Yami and Miyu had grown closer just as the advisor spoke of. Yami had finished his last class becoming an expert in any string instrument. Often, he would meet Miyu in the garden and would play for her. And as she promised, she would dance to his music for him. 

All week, Miyu had been sneaking Yami into the city, unknown to his father and showed him the wonders the world had to offer. She loved the way his face lit up the first time she'd taken him. She still couldn't believe he'd never left the palace. 

~~~~*~~~~

"Yami, I'd like you to meet Honda and Jou. They're my friends. Guys, this is Yami."

"Isn't he the prince," her blonde friend named Jou asked. Miyu nodded, eyeing him.

"So?"

"Oh, just ignore Jou. You know it's for the better," Honda joked. Jou growled.

"Oh, yeah!"

"The guy can't pick out the jokes," Honda muttered, scratching his head. Yami laughed at this.

"It's nice to meet you both."

~~~~*~~~~

Yami was presently playing a harp when Miyu came up from behind him and kissed his cheek. He stopped and looked at her, smiling.

"Hello, Miyu. How are you today?" She sat next to him.

"Oh, you know. The same. Oh, but I am going into the city today by the advisor's request."

"How come?"

"Tomorrow is the day your mother died so long ago..." She paused, "and the advisor wants me and a few more servants to go and get the Pharaoh something that will make him feel better." As he placed the harp on the ground, she rested her head on his lap. He began to absent-mindedly play with her long, blue hair, which she kept down now. "I would rather stay here with you. You'll need someone. But I can't go against what I am told to do so I have no choice. I won't be gone long." Yami sighed, nodding.

---

"Come along now. Any who disobey me shall be punished." The advisor walked down the path to the bazaar, followed by Miyu, two other slaves, and two guards. This was the first time Miyu would be going back to the city because she was told to. Yami watched as they departed. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong or going to happen. Shaking his head, he walked back inside.

---

Hours had past and it was time to return to the palace when a guard ran towards the advisor, looking rather worried.

"My Lord, the abdah I've been watching... she's gone."

"She ran away?"

"No, she didn't. I would have caught her. She just vanished. One minute she was in my view, the next gone." 

"Well, look for her. Now!" The guard bowed, running off. Meanwhile, in the alley close to where Miyu had 'vanished', she was struggling against someone's grip.

"No. Let me go," she cried.

"Oh, come now, Miyu. You don't have to fight. You know me."

"So? Let me go." The kidnapper grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a wall, trying to get her to stop struggling. "Malik...." The blonde grinned, watching her stop. "What do you want?"

"I want you. I've always wanted you."  
"What else is new?" She sighed, blowing a stray hair from her face.

"Bakura and I are leaving the city for awhile. I heard the Pharaoh is waiting for a chance to catch us."

"I knew you were working with Bakura. Something told me it was you."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, my little desert goddess, you are coming with us."

"What? No!"

"You don't have a choice."

---

Yami looked up from where he was sitting on the stairs. He was waiting for the others to return when he felt a sharp stab in his chest. He cringed a moment. Then upon hearing someone, looked up to see one of the guards who had gone with the advisor bringing along the other two slaves.

"What's going on? Where is the royal advisor?" The guard bowed before answering,

"One of the slaves is missing."

"Miyu." Yami turned and hurried off into the palace for his cloak. "I'll find you."

---

"Malik, I'm not going with you. Malik!" He had lifted her up and was now carrying her over his shoulder. The only thing she could do now was pound on his back. "Put me down!"

"Is this the girl?" Miyu stopped upon hearing a new voice. She then squeaked as she was suddenly placed on the sand. She looked around to see who the new voice belonged to. She saw a white-haired boy dressed in a cloak who looked to be as old as Malik. His brown eye fixed on her as he examined her. "Well, Malik, you finally have taste," Bakura said, grinning as Malik scowled at him.

"Very funny."

"I thought so," Bakura murmured. Malik sighed, walking up to the frightened girl.

"This is Miyu. My little desert goddess." He traced her jaw line with the tip of his finger as he spoke.

"I'm not yours.," she spat, slapping his hand away. Bakura chuckled.  
"I like her." Malik glared at her.

"You grew up with me, Miyu. Why are you acting like this?"

"Me? Why are you acting like this? I may have grown up with you but it doesn't mean that I've fallen for you."

"Well, this doesn't mean you're not coming with us."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are."  
"Make me." With that, she took off. Malik began muttering as he looked at Bakura.

"I take it you're not helping."  
"She's your girlfriend," Bakura answered, grinning. Malik sighed and ran after her.

"Gotcha!" He pinned her to the ground.

"Malik, let me go. Please!" Tears began to stream down her face. Malik kissed them away.

"Naughty girl, I thought I told you that you're coming with us."

"And I thought I said no!" She freed one of her wrists, throwing sand in his beautiful lavender eyes causing him to scream. Getting on her feet, she started running again. She then stopped short upon hearing a horse. "Huh? What the-" She saw a cloaked figure ridding towards her. He held out his hand, grabbing hers and pulled her on. "I knew you would come."

"Anything for you," the boy said. Malik, now able to see, glared up at the intruder.

"Who are you?!" Bakura ran next to Malik, holding the reins to their horses.

"Malik, we have to leave." The stranger removed his hood causing Malik to go wide eyed. Bakura looked up to see what Malik was freaking about.

"I've heard of you two," Yami stated, a smile on his lips. "Miyu is staying with me." Malik looked at her.

"You love him, don't you?!" She blushed, hiding her face in Yami's back. Yami looked back at her, smiling. "Miyu!"

"You had better get out of here while you can," Yami growled, glaring. Malik took a step forward.

"And if I don't?" Yami revealed a sword that was tied to his side.

"You don't want to find out."

"Malik, the advisor is coming and whether your ass is following mine or not, I'm leaving!" Bakura hissed. He didn't want their cover completely blown. No one had ever seen Malik with him and he needed to keep it that way so that Malik could sneak into towns if needed for supplies. "Malik, let's go! There's always next time." The blonde growled, mounting his horse.

"There will be a next time, love birds." With that, they rode off. Yami shook his head and looked back at Miyu.

"You okay?" She nodded, still blushing.

"Your Majesty!?! What are you doing out here. If your father found out..."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Yami glared down at the advisor.

"Well, no. I wasn't."

"Because you fear my father will blame you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, I will return before father notices and you will take her back. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
"Stop that," Yami muttered.

"Stop what?"

"With the 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty'. I am no different then you."

"A-as you wish." Yami sighed.

"Stay with the advisor, okay?" Miyu nodded, dismounting. Yami replaced his hood. "I'll see you all back at the palace. Hut, hut!"

"Oh, please let him be unnoticed, Ra. I beg you." The advisor pleaded as he watched Yami ride off.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Miyu said. They started back.

---

Yami had snuck back in without his father's notice. Putting the horse in the stables, Yami turned around to have Miyu in his arms.

"Oh, Yami, you were amazing."

"Were? So that was the only time I've been amazing," he jokingly asked, earning a swat on the chest for her.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes. Now are you really okay? I thought I was going to lose you." She nodded, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"How did you know? How did you know where I was?" He frowned, not sure himself.

"That's the weird part. I was waiting for you to return and I felt a sharp sting. Then one of the guards came up saying you were missing. So I left to go find you."

"Oh. Well, that is weird."

"Yeah, well, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to be my sparring partner."

"You saw the way I was fighting with Malik, didn't you?" He nodded. "Well, you know I would love to. I don't know why you bothered asking."

"Just checking I guess."

---

Malik slammed his fist into his other hand, growling. Bakura leaned against the wall of the cave they were presently in. Malik didn't want to leave. He wanted to take Miyu with them but now he wanted to punish her for putting him through this. He had been waiting for a chance to rescue her from the palace for awhile now and it would have all been for nothing because she had fallen for the prince.

"Damn you. How could she do this to me?"

"Will you stop talking to yourself. You sound insane."

"It's his fault. All of it." Bakura sighed, walking over and hitting him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for," the blonde spat bitterly.

"Well, for starters you have to stop talking to yourself. I'm here, you know. And also, if you want to get them back for this you need to try something new for a change and think." Malik glared.

"I'm going to sleep." Bakura growled, shaking his head.

"Whatever."

---

For the next week, Yami had been teaching Miyu about combat and how to fight. Her ability at dancing already gave her an edge, making her a quick opponent. Presently, they were in the garden sparring and it looked as though Miyu was winning. But in two swift movements with his sword, Yami disarmed her of her daggers and pinned her against pillar near the small pond.

"Very good, Miyu."

"What do you mean 'very good'? You won," she said, trying to catch her breathe.

"Yes but you're getting much better. You almost had me there. Please note the word almost." She raised an eyebrow at his little comment, giggling. 

"Well, I'm learning from the best." He sighed, letting her go. He then turned to go sit on the bench but there was suddenly a dagger to his throat. "Never turn your back on the enemy," she whispered, kissing his cheek and pulling her dagger away.

"Hmm... I'll remember that," he joked.

"We've been fighting for hours today."

"Safe to call it a day." She sat next to him.

Come inside, Yami. Yami gasped. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

"Kage."

"Huh? Who's Kage?" Yami didn't answer. Instead he got up and ran to look for his father. "Yami!" Miyu raced after him, still left in the dark as to what's going on.

Yami rushed into his father's room to see a dark void that looked like it led to a different dimension. There were a few servants quivering near the fallen Pharaoh.

"Father!" Yami rushed to his side, leaning him up. "Father, wake up!" His father groaned, opening his eyes.

"Yami...." Yami looked up at the servants.

"Get my father out of here. Get him some help." The servants helped carry the pharaoh out. Miyu ran in past them. She was at a loss for words as she stared at the dark void. "Kage! Hikari!" She saw Yami standing in front of it with an strange item in his hands. It looked like an upside down pyramid made of gold.

Yami, we see you have come. They appeared in the void.

"We've finally broken through," Kage said.

"What do you mean?" Yami snapped.

"For the longest time we have been trying to break the barrier that separated the light and dark worlds and now we have done it. We can now enter your world whenever we please," Hikari explained, a look of menace on her face.

__

'No, if they come to this world, they'll try to take it over,' Yami thoughts raced. "No. I will not allow you to. You have manipulated my father and the people of this world long enough!" He put the chain of the puzzle around his neck and began chanting. 

"Is that..."

"A spell of sealing?!" Kage finished, outraged. Yami continued to chant as the puzzle began to glow.

"Ancient place of sand... Where locus plagued the land... Where our waters turned to blood... My power grows like a blooming bud..."

"No! You can't do this!" They screamed in unison, blasting him. However, it was deflected. "That's impossible!!" There, standing before the young prince, was the Magician of Black Chaos.

"This is where God's wraith shall strike! Ancient spell, hear my cry!" Yami raised his hands above his head, continuing. "Awaken the darkness in my soul and destroy those who stand in my way!"

The Magician jumped out of the way and slammed into the twins, pushing them further into the Shadow Realm. The void became smaller and smaller. 

"You can't do this!" Kage screamed.

"He already is!" Yami looked out of the corner of his eye to see Miyu rushing over to him.

No! We'll be back, Yami, and next time you won't be as fortunate! They cried as the portal sealed. Yami's breathing was rapid, his heart racing. 

"Miyu....." He collapsed on his front.

"Yami!" She ran to his side, turning him over. She brushed her hand down the side of his face and kissed his forehead. "Yami, please wake up." Tears streamed down her face, landing on Yami's cheek and continuing its path till they landed on the floor. He opened his eyes slightly, brushing the droplets away.

"Don't cry. I'm right here..." She put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh... don't talk. Save your strength. You've used too much of your power and strained yourself. Please. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be okay," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yami..."

---

TBC...

Hotaru: Now THAT was a chapter.

Yami: I'm not going to die, am I?

Hotaru: Everyone dies eventually. And I'm not giving the next chapter away! It's called a 'cliffhanger' not a 'get the answer in the A/N at the end of the chapter'

Yami: Okay, okay.

Bakura: I don't do much.

Hotaru: Right now. Be patient. At least you can't say I didn't keep you in character.

Bakura: *reads over his parts* Yeah, I guess.

Hotaru: Good. Now NO MORE COMPLAINING!

Yami & Bakura: *cringe*

Hotaru: I love this chapter. I love Bakura. I love Malik. I love Yami.... I'm probably going to be saying that about those three all day.....

Yami: Please review her...

Malik: So she can stop...

Hotaru: Oh, yeah, and the little chant Yami was doing... I wrote that so don't steal it please. *frown* You would make me cry.

Malik, Yami, & Bakura: Onegai, onegai Don't make her cry.

Bakura: She made it up. Let her at least keep it.

Malik: Or she'll be glomping us all day.

Yami: *sigh*

Hotaru: ^-^ *V-sign*


	5. We'll Be Together Forever

Chapter 5! I have 12 reviews. I hope I get more! ^_^ Anyway, I wanted to say 'hi' to Yami Megami, hope to hear from you soon, and Raine Hitomi cuz she's like a sister whom I don't fight with (^_^) and she's the best! Oh, and I want to give you a small word index (I use these words in the first section so I'll tell you what they mean now so you don't go the rest wondering what they say):

Bahibic - Arabic for 'I love you' to a girl

Bahibac - Arabic for 'I love you' to a boy

Habi - Arabic for 'my love'

Also, I would like to thank the following people for their wonderful reviews: Yami Megami, Cyberkat, Kache of Time, … (whoever you are), ChibiBear, AnimeFly, CrystalStorm21, N/A (whoever you are), (again Yami Megami) The Dark Goddess, and Hot Ice(Returns

Now, let's get on with the story...

Ancient Past

Chapter 5

Miyu's eyes fluttered open and she leaned up. She had been near Yami's side since he'd collapsed that afternoon. Getting up, she walked out onto the balcony into the cool night air. She took a deep breath then exhaled, having it come out as a deep sigh. A slight gasp escaped her throat as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Yami?" He kissed her neck softly.

"Yes?" She spun around in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yami, you're okay," her voice became muffled as she buried her face in his shoulder. Yami hugged her back, gently stroking her long blue hair.

"Shhh.... It's okay, Miyu. It's okay." He suddenly felt his shoulder become damp as tears sprang from her eyes. He pulled away slightly, looking at her face, her eyes sparkling with droplets of sorrow. "Oh, Miyu, don't cry. I'm right here."

I-I thought I was going to lose you... I-I..." She broke down again. He leaned forward, kissing the liquid crystals away.

"Well, it's over now. Please don't cry. I-I don't want to see you upset." She pulled away, turning her back to him.

"Yami, who were those people? Did you know them? What did they want?" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, I knew them. They wanted to take this world for themselves and they were using my father...." he paused. "...and me to do it. They had to be stopped. And I _think _that's why my father was acting the way he was."

"Oh, yes, your father wanted me to tell you that he went to inform the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt himself. He's meeting him in a town halfway. That way, he'll be home tomorrow," she whispered. 

"Hmmm... and he let you stay with me?" She nodded, walking over and leaning on the rail, facing him. Yami also walked over and reached up with one hand and brushed away the tears that were falling. His other arm found its way around her waist again, pulling her closer.

"Please stop crying. I don't like seeing you cry. Where's that smile I found? It looks so much better on you." She gave a small chuckle, wiping her eye.

"So you're saying I don't look good right now?"

"That's not what I said at all." She chuckled again as he smiled at her. "What do you think you are? Funny?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, really?" She giggled. "No, really." She looked up at him. "I can't imagine there being anything more beautiful than you." She blushed.

"Yami..." He put his hand under her chin, lifting it. Then he leaned down, capturing her lips with his. When they parted, the blush had grown darker on her face.

"Bahihic, Miyu."

"Bahihac, Yami."

---

Morning sunlight poured through, spilling into the young prince's room. Miyu yawned sleepily, looking over to find Yami already awake and watching her.

"Morning, habi," he said softly. Her reply was a kiss. They both then got up and realized they had slept in their clothes from yesterday. "I guess we fell right to sleep when we came in."

"I guess."

"So what did you want to do today, habi." She smiled.

I don't know, hab-" She was interrupted by a scream coming from the city streets just outside. Giving each other a glance, they rushed to the balcony to see all the guards running into the city. 

"What's going on."

"Look!" Miyu pointed down farther into the city at smoke that was rising. "Is something on fire?"

"No, that's dust. I think it's a stampede. Someone's cattle probably got loose."

"Oh, I can't see it that well," she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, come on."

"Where are we going?" Miyu raced after her lover.  
"To see if my father returned yet." They hurried to find the throne room completely empty of guards and servants. "Strange. There is absolutely no one in here."

"Where did they all go."  
"I don't know," Yami mumbled. "Hmm... come on." They searched everywhere, not finding any of the servants at all. 

"Did all the guards go? And where are the other dancers?"  
"Forget just the dancers... where did _everyone_ go?" They wandered into the garden, not seeing a single soul there either. "Well, that's it. We've searched everywhere." Yami rubbed his forehead, showing he was gaining a headache. He was then snapped out of his thoughts as a sharp scream pierced the silence. He turned to see that cloaked figure had come up behind Miyu and stabbed her through her stomach! "NO!!!" Yami ran over as the figure made a break for it. However, not wanting to leave Miyu alone, he didn't follow. "Miyu...." Tears swelled in his eyes as he sank to his knees by her side. She was now on her knees holding her stomach, doubled over, using her other arm for support. He started to help her up. "Here, let me help y--" He froze as she cried out. 

"Yami...." She leaned on him, tears streaming down her face. In one smooth motion, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside, stiffening every time she whimpered.

"Please, Miyu, stay awake."

"I-I'll try, Yami." He soon found himself in his room where he placed her on his bed. "Yami..."

"Shhh... everything is going to be fine. I just need you to stay awake."

"But it's so hard. I'm so dizzy."

"That's from the blood loss. Just stay awake." He looked around to find something that could help when he heard a noise out in the hall. "Huh?"

"Yami, what's wrong..."

"I think there is someone here. You stay awake. I'm going to get them so they can help, okay." She nodded wearily. Then as he went to go, she clutched his hand.

"What if it's him? The... one who j-just stabbed me, Yami. I don't... want you getting hurt." She had been wincing as she spoke. Yami could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

"It's not him. Don't worry. I saw him leave."

"Yami.." she protested.

"Shh..." He leaned up onto his feet, "you're more important right now." He ran out to hurry back. "Hello! Is somebody there?" He heard the noise again. This time further down the hall. Yami followed, stopping dead in his tracks as he heard Miyu scream again. "No," he whispered, spinning around. Rushing in, Yami immediately went to Miyu's side only to now find a deep wound in her chest. "No..." He knelt down, taking her hand. "No..." Tears found their way down his face as he cried. He quieted down as he felt thin fingers fiddle with his hair. He looked up to find Miyu using her other hand to play with his golden bangs. "Miyu.." She gave a slight cough, blood coming up to the corner of her mouth. He got up and walked around, quickly laying down next to her, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Ya..mi..."

"Shh... don't talk...save your strength.." He knew she was dying and that there was no way he could fix this. All he could do now was comfort her. "I'll always love you," he whispered. She nodded slightly as he kissed her forehead. 

"Habi, Nut is coming. It's getting dark." He cried, remembering the night he told her about that. "Don't cry, habi. I'll... always be... here." She placed her fingertip against his chest. Then she closed her eyes, never to open them again. 

"I can't help crying for you," he whispered. He laid there for awhile, just staring at her still form, crying. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. Turning onto his back, Yami felt someone clamp their hand over his mouth. Of course, as a reflex, he tried to pry it off. Then he felt a blinding pain in his chest as he tried to scream. Looking up, he couldn't see the face of his attacker but his cloak darkened his face. Yami suddenly felt weaker as his life slipped through his fingers and into this mysterious person's clutches. His executioner lifted his hand, knowing Yami was now too weak to scream. He turned and walked out, wiping the blood off his dagger. "Help...." Yami's voice come out low and raspy. Gasping for air, he looked over at Miyu. "I guess I'll see you soon." He reached over and took her hand, slowly fading into a world of darkness.

---

"Yami. Yami." Yami woke hearing his name.

"What?" He looked around to find a dark haired, dark eyed girl looking at him. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You died, Yami. Remember?" He looked up at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am the goddess, Isis. Wife of Osiris. I have come to reward you."

"Reward me? What can you possibly do for me now?"

"I'm giving you another chance at life."

"What? I don't want to go back. Not without her..."

"No, not that life. Yami, for saving the world from destruction I am going to seal your soul away."

"In what?"

"In this." She held up the Millennium Puzzle. "Once your soul is inside it will shatter and be stored away."

"Some second chance." She chuckled.

"No, when someone finishes the puzzle, you will awaken but, Yami, whoever finishes this you must protect because it is said that the one who completes it will have an affect on the world like you did."

"And the circle starts again. That's just great. So someone is going to suffer when they finish that." He gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, whatever, I guess I don't have a choice."

"Yami..." Isis shook her head. "Oh, there's something I want you to see."  
"Hm?"  
"You have been dead for hours now and well, your father came home..." Yami looked down to see his father hugging Yami's dead body, crying.

"W-why are you showing me this?"

"So you know that it was Hikari and Kage's fault for his behavior and that he did love you." Yami shivered at seeing himself dead. Then gasped as he realized Isis was suddenly standing right in front of him. She pressed her fingertips to his forehead. "Now sleep and rest, Yami. You deserve it...."

---

~5000 years later~ 

---

"Wow, I finally finished the puzzle," said the young boy named Yugi. Suddenly the puzzle emitted a bright light. When it died down, Yugi saw what looked like a slightly older version of himself. This 'older version' looked around at his new surroundings until his crimson eyes fell upon the small violet-eyed teen. "W-who are you?"

"A friend. Please do not be afraid. Namae wa Yami desu. O-namae wa nan desu ka?" 

"Ore wa Yugi desu." 

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Yugi-kun." The young boy smiled. "I've been sent to protect you, watashi no hikari. I am your darkness....

~Owari~ 

...For now

---

Word Index:(I have two Japanese books. I couldn't resist using big phrases) ^_^

Namae wa Yami desu. - My name is Yami

O-namae wa nan desu ka? - May I ask your name?

Ore wa Yugi desu. - My name is Yugi. (Another way of introducing yourself)

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - Pleased to meet you.

Watashi no hikari - my light

Owari - End; Close

A/N: Well, what did you think. Honestly, as sappy as this might sound, I kinda cried as I typed this but that's okay....

Yami: One question... who killed us *quickly points to Miyu and himself* 

Hotaru: Well, actually, I'm going to let the readers guess, though there are few to point fingers at. Well, you can guess if you want but I still need to write an alternate ending/the beginning of 'Vampire Blood' so you'll find out then. 

Till then, reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated. Again, hope to hear from you Yami Megami and love ya, Raine.

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki the Demon Goddess ^_~


End file.
